Devastation
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony's entire life is changed by a tragedy. It was not his fault. It was one of those blink of an eye moments, that changed everything. Suddenly he is forced to learn how to live with not only the crippling grief but also the guilt of the accident. What's worse is the people he called family soon abandon him and have no trouble placing blame.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days that seemed too perfect and soon enough it became just that. Tony had just gotten off from his job as a school resource officer and was getting ready to collect Tali from the babysitter. He had first gone home to change from his uniform into his street clothes. Typically he would pick Tali up in uniform and change after they got home but he had to do some laundry today and dry-cleaning stopped collecting at five. He put his dry-cleaning in one bag and his regular laundry into a second bag. After dropping the laundry off, he headed to Tali's daycare. Tali was sitting in the play-area with her best friend Victoria Palmer. Both girls had grown so much in the year since Tali had joined Tony.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"There's my girl." Tony called back.

"Daddy!" Tori squealed running past Tony and into Jimmy's arms.

"Hey baby girl, mommy had to take grandpa Ed to the doctor but I am here." Jimmy explained.

"How's life treating you autopsy gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Kind of complicated, Ed has had pneumonia. He's doing better but we had a few scares. Now Breena is coming down with something and my car is in the shop. Speaking of which Tori we best get going or we will miss the last bus." Jimmy explained.

"I am glad Ed is getting better and I hope things continue to turn around." Tony replied.

"Thank you" Jimmy sighed.

"Hey Jimmy I was thinking. It's out of the way but I have that extra car-seat from my neighbor and it would be easier than traveling on the bus with a two year old." Tony offered.

"I hate to complicate your night." Jimmy commented.

"It's no big deal. I have an easy dinner planned. I just have to stop by the laundromat and pickup my clothes." Tony explained.

"I thought your new building had laundry service." Jimmy remarked.

"They do but they are doing maintenance on the machines." Tony explained.

* * *

With the help of Jimmy, Tony got the second car-seat installed into the backseat of his minivan. He got Tali buckled in while Jimmy fastened in Tori. Both girls were secured into their seats and then the two men were on there way. Tony stopped off at the laundromat and grabbed his and Tali's clean clothes. He loaded the bag into the back and slammed the door shut. Jimmy had moved to the backseat and was playing with both girls.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to wait for the dryer to finish." Tony apologized.

"It wasn't done?" Jimmy questioned.

"I set it ten minutes longer than I thought." Tony replied.

"Ah well Tali got a little fussy but I got her calmed down." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks for that." Tony replied.

"I hate to ask this but can we make one more stop?" Jimmy asked.

"It's no trouble at all. What do you need?" Tony asked.

"I just have to run by CVS and pick-up Tori's ear medicine." Jimmy replied.

"She still on that?" Tony questioned.

"We have an appointment to get tubes put in her ears next month. We were supposed to get it done last week but Ed was in the hospital and Breena just wanted to be sure he was one hundred percent before she commuted to anything." Jimmy explained.

"How did I not know?" Tony asked.

"Don't feel bad Breena and I didn't tell many people. You know how it is when you are a parent. Any decision you make can be contradicted. I don't need to hear stories about kids dying or being permanently disfigured by complications. It seems like everything can kill you these days." Jimmy explained.

"Anything could always kill you." Tony reminded.

"I guess you are right." Jimmy agreed.

"Don't worry about it. Tori will come through just fine." Tony assured.

* * *

Jimmy climbed back into the front seat and fastened his seat-belt. Tony adjusted the mirror and backed out of the parking lot. The roads were fairly quiet for a large town at rush hour but Tony guessed most people had stopped off for happy hour. He wouldn't mind a drink himself but that wouldn't be appropriate with Tali and Tori. The girls were fast asleep in the backseat and Jimmy was not far behind. Tony's own eyes were getting heavy and he was glad to be close to the Palmer's house. With any luck Jimmy would offer him a drink and he could make it home. He changed lanes and prepared to turn onto the street that would lead to the Palmer's. The truck just came out of nowhere, going the wrong way and Tony did not have time to react. The truck t-boned Tony's car. Tony did not know which sound was more sickening. The sound of metal crushing metal or the sound of bones breaking.

* * *

From there it was an out of body experience. It was like seeing somebody else's body reach over and touch Jimmy's shoulder. The younger man slumped over. No sound, no voluntary movement. Jimmy's glasses were broken but Tony still removed them and held them under Jimmy's nose. No fog formed and Tony could not help but cry. The adrenaline set in and he managed to pull himself out of the car. He broke the window and climbed over the glass to get to little Tori. He did not need the glasses to check for life. Nobody survived having their neck broken the way that Tori's was. He kept crawling through twisted metal and over glass, until he came to Tali. His daughter's eyes were opened but she was not moving. He did not want to move her but he smelled smoke. He dove out of the car with Tali in his arms. He stood for maybe a minute but grew ever more dizzy. He managed to make it to the side walk. Before falling hard onto the pavement. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the car bursting into flames as the darkness overtook his body.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" A voice called in the distance.

"It's a man!" Another voice called.

"And a kid!" A third chimed in.

"Oh God! There's another in the car!" A final voice called.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen with Tony and Tali? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Broken Hearts

Tony awoke in a great deal of pain. It wasn't debilitating pain but it was pretty damn unbearable. He managed to pull himself up and survey his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, he had an IV in his arm, there was a heart monitor attached to his chest, and an oxygen mask covering his face. Pretty standard practice. He grabbed the remote off the back of the bed and pressed the call button. Moments later a nurse rushed into his room.

"I am glad to see you awake, Mr. DiNozzo. How are you feeling?" Shelly asked.

"Everything hurts, what happened?" Tony asked.

"You were in a serious car accident this afternoon. You don't have any broken bones but you dislocated both hips and twisted your right ankle. Your ankle has been stabilized and your hips were placed back in the sockets. We want to keep you here overnight due to your elevated blood pressure and you will be in a wheelchair for a few days but you will be just fine." Shelly explained.

"My daughter Tali. She was with me. Where is she?" Tony asked.

"Tali appeared to be unscathed but she had bleeding on her brain. They did surgery to stop in but she has been unconscious ever since." Shelly explained.

"When can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Visiting hours are over but you can see her first thing in the morning." Shelly replied.

"Great" Tony mumbled before the pain sent him back into oblivion. He had no idea the tragedy that had just unfolded.

* * *

Breena Palmer's heart was broken. She had lost everything in one day. Her husband and child were both killed in a horrific car accident. Tori had been killed instantly. Her neck was broken but she likely did not feel anything. The car seat was properly installed but the way she had been hit. It really didn't matter. Jimmy had been badly injured as well extensive internal damage. Ruptured kidney, liver and spleen, two punctured lungs, punctured heart. Just about every bone in his body was broken and he had a severe traumatic brain injury. There was no real hope for him. He had lived a little longer than Tori but he was still gone before the car burst into flames. That's what got Breena they had been burned and she did not even recognize them. It was Tony driving and Tali was with them. Tali was injured but had survived the accident. Tali and Tony were the only ones who made it out of the car before it burst into flames. Tony had only cared to save his daughter. Even if Jimmy and Tori were already dead. couldn't Tony have considered the dead and pulled them to safety too? He had no burns. He had not even tried.

"Breena" Ed whispered.

"I miss them so much already!" Breena sobbed.

"I know baby girl." Ed whispered.

"Tony is such a jerk." Breena replied.

"What did he do?" Ed questioned, this day had been hard on him as well.

"He pulled Tali from the car but did not even try with Jimmy and Tori. He climbed over Tori to get to Tali but did not spare her. She may have already died but he could have had some respect." Breena explained.

"I knew I could not trust that punk." Ed scoffed.

* * *

The pain had not subsided by morning but Tony felt well enough to go see Tali. His heart was heavy knowing that Jimmy and Tori were gone. It was heavier knowing they had burned. Tali being injured was too much to bear. The doctors said her brain activity was as good as to be expected and that children were tough. Still she had bleeding on the brain and even though it had been stopped. She had not yet woken up. Tony did not know if or when his daughter would wake up. He did not even want to think about brain damage. Tali was in the Pediatric Neuro Intensive Care Unit, she looked like she was merely peacefully sleeping. Until you noticed the bright white bandage wrapped tightly around her head. Her beautiful black hair was shaved away and it may never get the chance to grow back. He took a seat in the chair by his daughter's bedside. He lifted her small hands and gently stroked where her hair had once been. Everything was so uncertain now. He just wanted to know that his girl was and would be well.

"I love you Tali, very much. I just want you to know that. I also know that you are badly hurt. If you want to go be with Ima I understand. I love you so much." Tony told his only daughter's prone form.

* * *

Breena had lost everything and now came the time to try and pick up the pieces. With the help of her father she began the painful process of making funeral arrangements. Never in a million years did she think she would be planning the funeral for her husband when they were so young. Planning her daughter's funeral at any age was unthinkable but it was especially cruel knowing that Tori had never really gotten the chance to live. It was a rough night in a house filled with memories. Knowing that she would never see either of them again. She was broken without her family and she had no idea how she was supposed to carry on.

* * *

Tony spent the entire day by his daughter's side he wanted her to wake up. If he had Tali he would feel less alone. Tali was his family. His team was his family as well but they had not come by. It was strange to think that they had not come by. He knew that everybody was devastated by the losses of Jimmy and Tori but Tali had been hurt too. Tony had as well but he was going to be OK in a few weeks. Tali was fighting for her life and there was not as much as a call. At least that's what he thought. He had left his phone with his other belongings and planned to collect them at the end of the day. All too soon a nurse announced the end of visiting hours. With a heavy sigh Tony transferred himself back to the wheelchair, collected his stuff, and wheeled himself out of the hospital. He was on the bench outside when he realized he had no ride home. The nurse must have charged his phone up because it had full power. Her unlocked and was shocked by the number of texts he had. He smiled expecting well wishes. What he got was not so warm. In fact it was downright cruel.

* * *

 _Abby: You are a MONSTER! What were you drunk?! Why are Jimmy and Tori dead! They burned! Why is only Tali OK?! SCUM!"_

 _McGee: I thought you were a nice guy but you aren't. You killed the Palmer's._

 _Ducky: I will never trust you again Anthony. You took my son and granddaughter from me. Breena is devastated. You are a horid man._

 _Bishop: You are a murderer. I hate Jake but may beg him to represent Breena in the suit against you. That is how much despise you right now._

 _Gibbs: Asshole! You are not my son anymore! Asshole._

* * *

Tony sat alone on the bench completely broken. His best friend and god daughter were dead, his own daughter was fighting for her life, and his friends had abandoned him. He was completely on his own and he had no ide what to do. His heart shattered and he sat on the bench and broke down crying. In just one second he had lost litterally everything and he had no idea how the hell he was going to move on.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tali survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**


	3. Aftermath

With no way to get home and no friends to pick him up, Tony found himself curled up on the bench outside of the hospital. He knew he could have gone inside but he figured he should save the sleeping area for the parents whose children may need them during the night. He doubted Tali would be awake that night or ever. The bench was hard and the wood had splintered. When he woke his arm ached from being used as a pillow. His hips and ankle were killing him. He had to fight to sit up and hoist himself into the wheelchair. He was probably lucky they had not brought it inside given he had just left it abandoned outside.

"Ride didn't show?" A nurse asked.

"No ride. I'll just hang out here until visiting hours start back up again." Tony explained.

"You may want to get some shut eye. PICU hours don't start until eight and it's only about eight." Shelly explained.

"Eight? I figured it was later than that." Tony commented.

"You've only been outside about an hour." Shelly explained.

"Feels like so much longer." Tony replied.

"I bet that bench is miserable." Shelly laughed.

* * *

Leon Vance realized very quickly he had a serious issue to deal with. He had heard several NCIS employees say horrible and accusatory things about Tony. He knew that the deaths of Jimmy and Tori Palmer had broken a lot of hearts. He also knew that just about every word about Tony was false and completely heartless. The accident was the fault of the truck driver who ran the stop sign. Tori had been killed on impact. Jimmy had survived but his injuries were grave and Tony could not have saved his life. He knew that both were dead by the time Tony came to after the accident. Tony had saved Tali but she was alive. Tali alive and the car was about to burst into flames. Even if it weren't you saved the living before tending to the dead. He had arranged for grief counselors to be present for those who needed them, but he needed more. He reached for his phone and called the one person who could actually get through to Team Gibbs and Abby.

"Dr. Rachel Cranston."

"Rachel it's Leon Vance. We had an incident yesterday and I need you ASAP."

"I'll check my appointment book and get right back to you."

* * *

Breena curled up on the floor of her daughter's room. She wondered how she was supposed to carry on with her life. How do you live without your spouse and child? Why did this have to happen to her family? Jimmy was a good man and Tori was the sweetest girl in the world. This should not have happened to them. It should have been Tony who died. He was just a spoiled frat boy who only cared for himself. Tali was a nasty little brat who regularly bullied Tori. They were the ones who should have died. Breena was delirious and weak. Her body was shaking and her hair was drenched in sweat. Her mind flashed to images of Tali lying bludgeoned to death in her room and Tony finding her. She imagined watching Tony cry over her body. Letting him fall apart and feel as if his world shatter. Before finally putting the glorious bullet in his head. She imagined him dying and how perfect that would be. She would know peace when they were dead. She would know peace when Tony endured the pain she did.

"I'm going to get justice for you guys, Jimmy and Victoria. They will die and you will be resurrected and come back to me. That is justice. I am going to get justice." Breena called out mockingly.

* * *

Tony spent the morning by Tali's side. The morning was disappointing but not unexpected. Tali did not respond or show any signs or progress. The doctors assured she still had brain activity and that they would give at least seventy-two hours before they discussed "decisions". Tony prayed that it did not come down to that. He didn't even want to think about pulling the plug. Around noon Tony got hungry and decided to go and grab some lunch. He ordered a cheap meal from the cafeteria and took it out to the bench to eat. He desperately needed fresh air. The bench was miserable but at least he was breathing in more than the hospital's chemicals.

"Tony?" Rachel called.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Leon told me what happened. I talked to Abby, Ducky, and the rest of the people from Team Gibbs. They pissed me off and now I am talking to you." Rachel explained.

"They hate me for not pulling Tori and Jimmy from the car." Tony replied.

"They were dead. What were you supposed to do? Pull corpses from the car and then watch your daughter burn to death? Get her out and then severely burn yourself to save corpses?" Rachel demanded.

"I should have done something." Tony replied.

"There was nothing you could do." Rachel reminded.

* * *

Tony talked to Rachel for a while but then she had to get back to her practice. Tony discarded his lunch containers in the nearby trash can and then returned to his daughter's room. He had Rachel but she had her practice and her patients to worry about. She was treating the rest of Team Gibbs and Tony figured she would just go to their side eventually. He was alone but at least for now he had his daughter. He dreaded the end of seventy two hours. It was late afternoon now and Tony was dreading having to leave. Tali stirred but Tony did not have much hope. She had suffered a few spasms throughout the day. Her eyes flickered and that's when Tony first started to feel hope. Tali's small hand gripped his finger and the next thing he knew she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Abba?" Tali called.

"I'm right here Tali." Tony replied.

"Abba my head hurts." Tali replied.

"We got into an accident and you hurt your head but you are going to be OK." Tony assured.

"Love Abba" Tony replied, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Tali finally turned the corner. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Breakdown

Finally some good news. The doctors were now confident that Tali would make a complete recovery. She remained asleep for the rest of the day but was awake again when Tony returned the following morning. It was a major relief for Tony. To know that at least his daughter would recover. He ached knowing that Tori and Jimmy were gone. It was hard to be happy, knowing that his friend and god daughter were gone. It was hard being happy knowing that Breena was destroyed and that Ducky was broken. So many hearts were broken. Tony knew that he should be happy but it was hard being happy, when so many others were broken so badly.

* * *

Tony sat by his daughter's bed. It was crazy the difference a day could make. The day before they were not sure if Tali would ever wake up. Even if she did Tony did not know if he would ever hear her voice again. Today she was wide awake and she had not stopped talking. She went on and on about everything. From getting to eat jello as a meal to the nurse with the bright blue hair. Tali had definitely inherited the DiNozzo gift of gab.

"Aunt Rachel got me a doggy." Tali announced holding up the giant, pink, stuffed dog from the gift shop.

"I see that." Tony replied.

"I am going to name it Princess Sparkle. Do you like that?" Tali asked.

"That's a pretty name." Tony replied.

"I like dogs. Can we get a dog?" Tali asked.

"I don't know Tali." Tony replied.

"Don't you like dogs?" Tali asked.

"I love dogs but I don't know if you are ready for a real dog just yet." Tony explained.

"I can feed Princess Sparkle!" Tali declared shoving the dogs face into her jello.

"Tali" Tony sighed wiping Princess Sparkle's face.

* * *

Breena's behavior was growing more irrational by the minute. She had started out simply blaming Tony for the accident. She went on to resent him for not removing Tori and Jimmy from the car. By the next evening she wanted Tony and Tali dead. By morning she was making plans for their murder. Ed found her notebook on the bedroom floor. He found her rummaging through the kitchen looking for the butcher knife Jimmy had bought for Christmas.

"Breena!" Ed called.

"They have to die. They have to die." Breena murmured to herself.

"Breena you do not really want to kill Tony and Tali." Ed insisted.

"THEY HAVE TO DIE!" Breena snapped throwing a knife at Ed.

* * *

Ed knew that his daughter had to go to the hospital. He knew that she was not well. He could not help her through this loss. She need professional help. She needed to be kept away from society. He quietly slipped into the bedroom and called 911.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

"This is Ed Slater. I think my daughter has suffered a psychotic break."

" _What is your daughter's name?"_

"Breena Palmer"

" _Do you know what caused the episode?"_

"Her husband and daughter were killed in an accident the other day."

* * *

Tali was now in a regular hospital room and the doctors were already talking about her release. Tony could not help but say a prayer of thanks. He was so relieved that Tali had come so far so fast. He could have never survived the long and impossible road to recovery that the doctors had discussed. Still the guilt was there.

"How are you holding up?" Rachel asked entering the room with a small box.

"I am OK but Tali does not need another gift. The dog was more than enough." Tony replied.

"This is for you." Rachel laughed.

"I certainly don't need anything." Tony replied dejectedly.

"How are you really?" Rachel questioned.

"I feel guilty that Tali is doing so well." Tony admitted.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because Tori and Jimmy were killed. How is it fair that my daughter is alive and doing great but Tori and Jimmy are gone?" Tony explained.

"That's not a question I can answer. What I know is that Jimmy would not want you to be upset. He would want you to be relieved that Tali was alive." Rachel explained.

"The accident was my fault. It should be the other way around. Me and Tali dead, and Tori and Jimmy doing well." Tony explained.

"No Tony it should not be that way. The accident was not your fault. The other driver was at fault. You were simply driving. That truck slammed right into you." Rachel explained.

"It still doesn't seem right." Tony sighed.

* * *

Breena woke up in the hospital. She had no memory of the incident in the kitchen. She had no memory of throwing a knife at her father. She had no memory of diving at him with the knife she had intended to use on Tony and Tali. She had been sedated and lost everything after the phone call. Her memory ended at hearing that Jimmy and Tori were dead. Her memory stopped at falling to the floor of the kitchen. Her memory stopped at her crying uncontrollably.

"JIMMY! TORI! JIMMY! TORI!" Breena screamed as she thrashed on the bed, until the doctor rushed inside and injected her with a second sedative.

* * *

Tony tried his best to deal with his crippling guilt. He tried his best to forget the guilt of Tali and himself surviving. While Tori and Jimmy were gone. He wished that he had family to turn to. He wished that just one person had taken his side. He had Rachel but she was just his shrink. Everybody else had turned on him. He was alone and he was broken. He sat on the city bus and cried his eyes out. This was his life. Riding a city bus back and fourth between his home and the hospital. He had no insurance and even if he did he could not afford another car. If Gibbs were still on his side. He could have dealt with the insurance company. Instead he received a call from Gibbs announcing that he was out of the will. He didn't care about Gibbs' things. He just ached knowing that the relationship had been severed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Tony sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony ever accept that Rachel actually cares? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Coming Home

Tali ended up being released from the hospital on the day of Jimmy and Tori's funeral. Tony was actually relieved that it worked out the way it did. He had wanted to attend the service but knew that Breena would not want him there. With Tali being sent home he at least had a valid excuse if the team suddenly started caring about him. He had not heard a word from any of them since the attack texts. They had blocked him on social media and on their phones. Breena had cut him out as well. After posting to his Facebook wall that she hoped Tali died too. That one stung but he knew that was not Breena talking. That was the woman broken by the loss of her family. He did not fault her for her behavior. He did however fault the team, they did not have an excuse to treat him this way.

* * *

The Uber ride home was rough on Tony. Tali was talking about seeing her friend and family. Tony had no idea how he was going to explain to her that Tori and Jimmy were dead, and the rest of her family hated her now. Because of him. He stopped by Gibbs' house. He did not expect a touching apology or for things to magically be repaired. He just wanted to get the toys that Tali had left at his house. He walked to the door with Tali in his arms. Hoping that having his daughter would at least give a degree of sympathy. He knocked and waited. Jethro came to the door a moment later. He was dressed in his funeral suit and Tony knew the older man was on the way to the Palmers' service.

"What do you want?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I know you are mad at me and after today you will never see either of us again. I just wanted to get the things Tali left over here." Tony explained.

"I donated those to the Children's Home." Jethro spat.

"They were Tali's." Tony commented.

"Well she doesn't deserve them." Jethro replied.

"I get being pissed at me but what did Tali do to you? She was an innocent victim just the same as the Palmer's." Tony demanded, covering his daughter's ears.

"She is nothing like the Palmer's. I made the donation in Tori's name. Tali needs to learn to give things to the less fortunate. With a selfish bastard like you for a father she won't learn it at home." Jethro spat.

* * *

Tony managed to hold back the tears until he got to the car but once they started. Well it was like a damn breaking. He sat there sobbing his eyes out in the driveway, right in front of his driver. Jethro called him an ass, as he backed out of the driveway. That made the tears fall harder. It took a while but eventually he calmed down enough to give the driver his address.

"Abba sad?" Tali asked.

"Yeah I am really sad." Tony replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I'm just feeling lonely." Tony explained not ready to answer the harder questions just yet.

"I love you, Abba." Tali replied.

"Thanks baby girl. That means more than you know." Tony replied.

* * *

Breena was released from the hospital for the funeral. An orderly attended the service with her and she was heavily sedated. She sat in a wheelchair, with a blank expression on her face. She did not even notice she was out of the hosptial. Her delusions had gotten to the point where she had attempted to pay her nurse to murder Tali. Ed pushed her chair and the orderly followed close behind. They stopped in front of the caskets. Breena could see her husband and daughter but it did not register to her that they were dead.

"No hope" Breena managed to whisper under her breath.

* * *

Unsurprisingly Tony returned to an empty house. He had hoped that just one person would realize he was not a bad guy and come to support him. It was pure delusion but it gave him enough hope to drive home. He pulled Tali out of the car, paid the Uber driver and headed inside. The kid who drove Tony and Tali home seemed pretty unnerved and Tony could not blame him. He would act the same way if a grown man was crying in his car and had been verbally attacked by another man. Especially when there was a frightened child involved.

"Tony? Where have you been?" His neighbor Valarie asked.

"Tali and I were in a car accident the other day. Tali was in the hospital. I stayed with her." Tony explained.

"You are limping? Were you hurt too? What happened to Tali?" Valarie asked.

"I messed up my hip and ankle pretty good but I can get around OK. Tali had concussion. They had to relieve the swelling but she is doing great." Tony explained.

"I am sorry to hear that but I am glad everybody lived." Valarie replied.

"Actually they didn't. My friend and his daugther were with us. They were killed on impact." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony! I am so sorry!" Valarie cried pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks. Actually can we talk while Tali has her nap a little later?" Tony asked.

"Yes of course." Valarie replied.

* * *

Valarie took a seat, beside Tony on the couch. Her heart broke for Tony. She had known him as long as he had lived in the town-house. Her first memory was seeing Tali race out of the car in her little Beret and stripped t-shirt. She looked like a mime but she did not have the silence down. She was screaming and squealing as she raced across the yard. Most of the neighbors residents groaned when they learned a loud child was living in the complex. Valarie however was thrilled. She had lost her children in the custody battle and had not seen them in two years. Her heart swelled knowing there would be a baby next door. Her heart did other things when she saw the girl's handsome father. Tony was an instant friend and Tali soon became a surrogate daughter. Now the people she cared most about were hurting and she just prayed they would recover.

"So basically the car slammed into me but my so called friends are acting like I am a killer. I don't mind them hating me but it hurts knowing they hate Tali." Tony explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Valarie asked.

"I don't know who I can trust anymore. Tali has lost everybody else aside from me. I couldn't put her through losing you too." Tony explained.

"Tony it was an accident." Valarie reminded.

"At least one person sees that." Tony whispered, before bursting into tears again.

* * *

 **A/N: At least one person did not turn on Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Hurts

Two weeks had passed since the accident and things were not any easier. Valarie was coming by to help Tony with cooking and cleaning. She also was his chauffeur and took Tali when she could. Without her Tony would be lost. He was seeing Rachel on a daily basis now. She would make house calls when Valarie could not drive him or care for Tali. He was happy to have at least two friends. He just wished that his family would care more.

* * *

Breena was home from the hospital now. She was on powerful anti-depressants and anti-psychotics. She still refused to get out of bed most days. She had moved back in with Ed and only spoke the names of her husband and child. Ed was at a loss. Breena's psychologist felt it would be best if Breena could connect with somebody from Jimmy's life. Unfortunately that was easier said than done. She was furious with Tony. The psychologist did not think it would be the best idea for her to speak with Tony just yet. All the other people who were closest to Jimmy, were blaming Tony for the accident. Ed knew they cared for her. They checked in on a daily basis and delivered food most evenings. Unfortunately they did not hide their anger at Tony and their behavior would feed into Breena's delusions. That was the last thing the young woman needed.

* * *

Rachel looked nervously around her group. Vance had, had enough of the teams attitude and arranged a group session. Rachel was livid that the team would not comply to her schedule and she was forced to cancel her appointment with Tony for the afternoon. The former Senior Field Agent needed counsel. More than these entitled folks needed their routine. She may have had more sympathy if any of them actually cared about why they were there. The group she was looking at, resembled little kids getting lectured by their teacher. They had been talking among themselves since she entered the room. They did not even acknowledge her.

"Excuse me but I canceled a very important session this afternoon! I would appreciate it if you would listen to me!" Rachel demanded angrily.

"We don't even need to be here." Jethro scoffed.

"Exactly Vance chose the feelings of a murderer who does not even work here anymore. Over the rest of us. We are just mourning Jimmy." Abby explained, harshly.

"I know that you are mourning but this behavior is unacceptable. It is getting to the point where you would rather bash Tony than do your job properly." Rachel explained.

"Tony murdered our co-worker and his daughter. We have the right to be angry." McGee reminded.

"It was a car accident. An accident that Tony would rather have never happened." Rachel corrected.

"Then why didn't he do anything about it?!" Bishop demanded.

"He couldn't. There was no time to react. The truck came out of nowhere and Tony did not have time to do anything." Rachel explained.

"How can you take his side?!" Ducky demanded.

"I am not taking sides. I know that all of you are hurting. I am trying to make you see Tony's side. So that you can understand his pain." Rachel explained.

"We are the ones in pain! Tony doesn't care! He didn't even bother to get the bodies out of the car! Before it burst into flames!" Abby snapped.

"He couldn't! He barely had time to save Tali! What was he supposed to do? Let his daughter burn alive to save corpses?" Rachel demanded.

"He could have at least tried. He could have survived a few burns. Poor Breena does not even have enough for a proper burial." Ducky explained.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Jethro insisted.

* * *

Tony lie on his couch. Valarie had Tali and that came as a major relief. He was having major issues with pains that day. The physical pain was bad enough. Especially given he could not really take any pain killers, but it was the mental pain that was really killing him. He was having one of those days where he could not blink without seeing the accident. Without seeing the bodies of Jimmy and Tori. He felt sick remembering how mangled they were. He had his bad days but Rachel was always there to talk him through, but Rachel had to cancel his appointment for the day.

"Alright Tali take your new bunny to your room and introduce him to your other stuffed animals, while I talk to your daddy!" Valarie instructed.

"OK! Hi Abba! This is Pete! By Abba!" Tali cried racing past with a bright green plush rabbit.

* * *

"She saw him at the thrift store and just had to have him." Valarie explained.

"It's OK. I am still trying to replace what Jethro gave away." Tony assured.

"How are you holding up today?" Valarie asked.

"My legs are killing me and I can't take anything." Tony replied.

"Can you drink tea?" Valarie asked.

"I can but I prefer not to." Tony replied.

"I have teas that can help ease joint and bone pain. I used them when I was recovering from my car accident but knew I would be drug tested by the court." Valarie explained.

"They drug test you in custody hearings?" Tony asked.

"I did something stupid when I was younger. I managed to get off on misdemeanor charges and it was before I was eighteen. Still they decided that I should be tested before they decided custody. My exes new wife is loaded all the time but she has money." Valarie explained.

"Val" Tony whispered.

"I am sorry this isn't about me. Anyway I have tea that does not effect you. I will brew you up a little and that will ease the physical pain." Valarie explained.

"I wish that tea would take away the mental pain." Tony sighed.

"You and me both." Valarie replied.

"Rachel canceled on me today. She said that she had a last minute conflict but I have a feeling it's because she has started blaming me." Tony explained.

"Why would she start blaming you now?" Valarie asked.

"The full story was finally published today." Tony explained.

"I read that and I don't blame you." Valarie assured.

"You are the only one." Tony sighed.

"Do you really think the world hates you because the newspaper finally released every detail of an accident?" Valarie questioned.

"They do." Tony insisted.

"Come here" Valarie insisted.

"I lost my family. I have nobody. I mean I have Tali but she only two. She does not even understand that she will never see Tori or Jimmy again. I have you but you have your own struggles. I can't dump all this on you." Tony sobbed.

"You listened to me vent for months. This is the least I can do." Valarie assured.

"If it weren't for Tali, I'd kill myself!" Tony cried.

"Tony" Valarie whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Vance talks to Tony in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review**.


	7. Confrontation

Tony had given up on ever having a relationship with anyone from NCIS again. He had accepted that they did not want him in their lives anymore. It was a bitter pill to swallow and he still struggled with that revelation, but there was no sense in dwelling. He attended his appointments with Rachel, spent time with Valarie, and took Tali to her follow up appointments. Tali was doing great and Rachel said he was doing "better", that could mean anything. He had settled into his new life but that did not make it any less depressing.

"You aren't going to wake up one morning and be better. This isn't a bad break up or a little accident. Your family washed their hands of you and you were driving the car in a fatal accident." Rachel reminded.

"That's why I'm in this office instead of at the park with my daughter." Tony mumbled.

"I know you know why you are here. I also know that you are expecting it all to go away. You are expecting Tali's head injury to have healed completely and the fear to be gone. You expect your heart to magically be healed of the hurt you endured. You expect to have your relationship with your NCIS family repaired." Rachel explained.

"I told you that I accepted they were out of my life." Tony argued.

"Have you? Have you really?" Rachel questioned.

"No" Tony admitted.

"Let's talk about that." Rachel replied.

"What's there to say? That hasn't been said?" Tony questioned.

"Fair point and our hour is up. I would let you stay late but I have an appointment. Uh elsewhere. We will be meeting at ten tomorrow morning and I want you to think about what I said. Really think about it and see if there are any new feelings." Rachel explained.

"Yeah I'll do that." Tony replied halfheartedly.

* * *

Valarie had taken Tali to the park but pulled into Rachel's parking lot just as Tony was exiting the office. Tony opened the passenger side door and climbed inside. Tali was playing with her fidget spinner but looked up when she heard his voice.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"Hello Baby Girl" Tony greeted.

"See I told you we would see him soon. He just had to go to the doctor." Valarie told Tali.

"Was she good?" Tony asked.

"For the most part. We had to have a little talk about safety but nothing too alarming." Rachel explained.

"Did anybody say anything about her helmet?" Tony asked.

"The park we went to has a bike path. So I put mine on too and people just assumed we had ridden to the playground." Valarie explained.

"I wish I could think of stuff like that. I just pray I don't have to fight any dads." Tony laughed.

"You are recovering too. Fighting would not be a good idea." Valarie reminded.

* * *

Rachel arrived to her appointment. She had been talking to Team Gibbs for the past two weeks but it was falling on deaf ears. Vance had paid for thirty days of sessions but it was hardly worth her time. Some patients would not recover because they couldn't. She did not write them off and giving up on them was not easy. Patients like Team Gibbs did not get better, because they did not WANT to get better. They were easier to give up on. If they were paying out of pocket or their insurance, then she would cut them off, but Vance had paid for the sessions. That meant she had to have a follow-up conference and give him her honest opinion. It also meant that she could not just give up. At the end of the thirty days, she would tell him the truth. She would advise he not pay for anymore sessions and from there, they would be on their own.

"He doesn't care? Why should we?" Abby demanded upon hearing Rachel's observation.

"He does care. You guys don't care about him. You wrote him off without even trying to hear his side of the story. You know the side that was reported on the news and the side that Breena gave you. The news wrote that Tony was driving and that they were investigating. Later it was published that Tony was not distracted or under the influence of anything. He was just in a tragic situation." Rachel explained.

"Breena told the real story. She knows the real story. Maybe there was no direct connection between Anthony and the accident but something went wrong." Ducky explained.

"Breena suffered a nervous breakdown. Half the time she lies in her own filth talking to Jimmy and Tori like they are live. The rest of the time she rampages around the house talking to herself about killing Tali." Rachel explained.

"That is her now but she was clear headed when she told us the real story." McGee countered.

"So you are saying that Breena is crazy? Try losing a child. Then you will see and no Breena is not crazy. She did not lose her mind. She lost her child." Jethro explained.

"That actually brings me to something I was going to discuss with you after the group meeting. Jethro you broke down after your girls were killed. By all accounts you recovered from the breakdown but the more I talk to you. The more I see that you did not." Rachel explained.

"It's not something you get over!" Jethro spat.

"I know and that is why I am going to recommend that Vance removes you from the field." Rachel explained.

"Excuse me?" Jethro questioned.

"I am going to recommend you be removed from the field. There are numerous incidents of you violating protocol when a child is involved. Several of which put your people and innocents civilians at risk. The most notable being your encounter with Luke Harris. When you allowed him to shoot you. With your former Senior Field Agent standing nearby." Rachel explained.

"Son of a bitch DiNozzo was on the phone with his latest whore. I wish Luke had put one square in his head. I would have figured out a way to save Luke and the Palmer's would still be alive." Jethro explained.

"Are you telling me that you would have allowed your agent to be murdered? And then gone on to defend the shooter?" Rachel questioned.

"That's what I said doc." Jethro spat.

* * *

Valarie had gone home for the night and Tali was in bed. Tony expected her to come running back into the living room. Even though she had not done that since the accident. Ever since returning home from the hospital, Tali would just lie on her bed. Not moving but not crying out either. Still Tony expected it, because he yearned for normal. He yearned for his old life. Saturdays with the Palmer family at the zoo, park, mall, a museum, or sometimes just at home. For the nights he would leave Tali with Valarie and meet the old gang at a bar. Now he just existed. He talked to Rachel, he talked to Valarie, and he played with Tali. He only went to Rachel's office and on the errands that Valarie took him on. He existed and he was desperate for a break. There was a knock on the door and Tony pulled himself from the couch. He was terrified of knocks, terrified of more hurt or bad news. To his surprise Leon and Kayla Vance stood on the other side.

"Everything OK?" Tony asked before even a pleasantry.

"Get your wallet we are going out." Vance instructed.

"Tali" Tony reminded.

"That's why Kayla is here. She is needing money for her mission trip this summer. Don't worry I am paying her." Vance explained.

"It's late." Tony commented.

"Kayla's done with school and going to be up all night anyway. Same goes for me." Vance assured.

* * *

When Vance said they were going out. Tony imagined a bar or an all night restaurant. Instead they stood at the site of the accident. The grass on the side of the road freshly mowed. Two small wooden crosses were planted in the ground, Jimmy's picture sat in front of one and Tori's in front of the other. A teddy bear was placed in front of Tori's and the white coat Jimmy had worn in medical school was folded in front of his. In an almost sickeningly poetic way, rain had started to fall.

"I should be that." Tony said pointing to the crosses.

"No you shouldn't you deserve to be alive." Vance insisted.

"Why am I here?" Tony asked.

"Rachel wanted to take you but she is worried about Breena seeing you in the day light. I agreed to take you tonight. You need to confront this. Say what you need to say." Vance explained.

"I'm sorry" Tony whispered before turning, climbing back into Vance's SUV, and completely breaking down.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony ever be able to confront the accident? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. The Final Straw

By the next morning it was pouring rain and Tony's memory of the previous night was all but gone. His head was throbbing and he had no idea where he was. After a while he registered that he was in the guest room at director Vance's house. He wondered if he was hung over. No this was nothing like his hangover headaches. Ever since he hit forty his hangovers were killer. Hangover headaches meant not even sitting up for hours after he woke. They meant having to roll over so he did not choke if he got sick. That had been a major factor in cutting out alcohol. That and he was sick of McGee being the fit agent and all the probationary agents asking him for diet tips. His head was throbbing but he had just enough strength to stumble out into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked as he collapsed into the chair beside Leon.

"You took a pretty nasty fall last night. I took you to the scene of the accident. It upset you more than I imagined it would. You started crying and lost your footing as you made your way to the car. I got you checked. You have a nasty gash and some major soreness but you are going to be OK." Vance explained.

"Good I was worried I had hit the bottle." Tony replied.

"Couldn't have happened. It's coming up on Jackie's birthday. I always lock the liquor cabinet and have one of the kids hide the key on the tough weeks." Vance explained.

"Good idea. I just haven't bought liquor. I cut back on alcohol years ago. Now I only drink on special occasions or when I am with friends. Guess I won't be drinking for a while." Tony explained, half laughing.

"You have friends but they won't let you hit the bottle if you are in a bad place." Vance explained.

"As if I will ever be in a good place again." Tony scoffed.

* * *

Rachel sat in the presence of her least favorite group. Once upon a time these people were her friends. Now she saw the truth. They were entitled jerks, who did not care for anybody but themselves. She should have seen that right away but her vision was skewed. They were not her friends. They were patients who just happened to be linked to Kate. Kate could be self obsessed at times but she was never like them. In fact now she saw why Kate complained about them so much. Tony was the only one who got more positive remarks than complaints. Even though at the complaints made Tony come across as a sexist pig. Now Rachel knew the terrible truth. Tony was a sexist pig, because his father was sexist bastard and that had rubbed off on Tony. Those behaviors were hard to break. Rachel knew Tony now and he really was a great guy. A man who did not deserve to be treated the way he was.

"Alright! Enough! This is therapy! Not gossip hour!" Rachel snapped.

"We are supposed to talk about Tony. We are talking about Tony. We just aren't talking about him like he's the saint, he convinced you he was." Abby spat.

"I know he is not a saint. I also know he is not a murderer." Rachel insisted.

"Then get in a car with him." McGee teased.

"Spend more than ten minutes with him." Bishop laughed.

"Moving on. Does anybody have anything to say?" Rachel asked.

"I've got something. A breakthrough as it were." Jethro said, speaking for the first time in the session.

"Really? Well go ahead." Rachel instructed, hope building in her heart.

"You of all people should despise Tony. He is the one who killed Kate." Jethro announced.

"I am sorry. I feel a migraine coming on. I have to cut this short." Rachel lied, racing out of the room.

* * *

By afternoon Tony's head was feeling better. He was able to eat a decent lunch and take a short walk with Tali and the Vance family. His session with Rachel went great and Tony was actually feeling decent. He now sat on the Vance's couch. They had gone out. It was just him and Tali who slept curled up in the crook of his arm. Tali was the ray of hope in his life.

"Abba loves you." Tony whispered.

* * *

Ed was livid. He had spoken to McGee. Timothy McGee was always the reasonable one of Jimmy's friends. The old man was sure that he would listen to reason. No such luck, not even when Ed told him that Breena needed reason. Ed had to watch his daughter suffer. Because the people she needed most right now. Were too toxic to be around her.

"Help! Help!" Breena screamed.

"I'm trying. I really am trying." Ed sobbed.

* * *

Rachel sat alone in her car, praying nobody offered a ride home. At least not those monsters. The migraine was a lie but it did not ease her heart break. She was horrified by Jethro's words. She could not believe he was sick enough to bring her sister into this. He of all people knew how cruel it could be when a murdered loved one was used as a pawn. That was the straw that broke the camel's back she absolutely despised that man. He treated Tony like garbage and used victims to get his way. She never wanted to see him again. Her hands shaking with rage she dialed director Vance.

"This is Leon Vance speaking."

"Leon it's Rachel Cranston. Today's session was terrible. I am absolutely done with these people. Especially Jethro. In fact I want you to remove him from the field."

"My God, what happened?"

"Well for starters his behavior when children are involved is greatly disturbing. He has also said that he would have preferred Tony be shot and killed. After that he would have helped Luke get off. I was hoping to help him but after today I cannot."

"What could be worse than saying he wanted his agent dead?!"

"He told me that Tony killed Kate. He used my dead baby sister as a pawn. I never want to see him again."

"You won't have to. I would like you to at least attempt to deal with the others but Jethro will no longer be an employee of NCIS. I will not have a man who says he wants his agent dead."

* * *

 **A/N: How will the gang take Gibbs' termination? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Friendships

The cool, blue water splashed up into Tony's face. He couldn't help but laugh as the spray continued to hit his face. Tali ran past and squealed as the water spurted up at her. The opening of the mini water park. Just happened to coincide with the day that Tali was finally cleared by the neurologist. Her hair had most grown back. Except for the small patch where she had been stitched. She had a bumpy but shrinking pink scar. The hair likely would not grow back but Valarie had a similar scar from a bike accident and promised to teach Tony how to comb over it "Without turning her into a tiny Donald Trump." The time at the water park was special for two reasons. For Tali it was special because her head was healed and she could be a kid again. For Tony it was special because it was the first time he had enjoyed himself since the accident.

"Abba!" Tali squealed.

"What is it baby girl?" Tony asked.

"It's Tori!" Tali cried.

* * *

Tony wiped his eyes, the chlorine stung and blurred but after a few blinks he was back to normal. He turned his head and looked where Tali was pointing. Standing in line for the tiny water slide was a small girl with curly blonde hair. She certainly did look like Tori and Tony had to do a double take. On the second look, Tony saw the muscular, tattooed man shooting daggers at him. For a moment it occurred to him that he was a grown man in a bathing suite eyeing a toddler.

"That's not Tori sweetheart." Tony explained, tears stinging his eyes.

* * *

Ignoring Tony's explanation Tali ran over to the girl screaming Tori. She had nearly crashed into the small child. When Tony caught her and scooped her up into his arms. The looked up at her father and began moving her fingers. Tony immediately recognized it as sign language. The dad signed back to her and then the girl stomped her feet and frantically signed back. Reluctantly the girl's father took her hand and led him over to where the DiNozzo's were standing.

"This is my daughter KiKi and my name is Jeremiah." Jeremiah. explained in slow, slurred speech.

"This is Tali." Tony replied in sign. He had known sign for a while but let Abby and Gibbs have their fun.

"You know sign? In that case I apologize for what I told KiKi." Jeremiah. replied.

"I couldn't see that far and I understand." Tony assured.

"Can your daughter sign?" Jeremiah asked.

"She knows baby sign language but I can translate." Tony replied.

"Very good. What is her name?" Jeremiah asked.

"Tali" Tony replied.

"Very pretty" Jeremiah signed.

"Why are you moving your hands like that? Why aren't you talking?" Tali asked.

"Tali this is Jeremiah. He is deaf and so is his daughter KiKi." Tony explained.

"What's deaf?" Tali asked.

"It means you can't hear." Tony explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you and your daughter deaf?" Tony asked.

"We have a defect in our ears. It is genetic. KiKi's is worse than mine. I can actually hear a little but KiKi is profoundly deaf." Jeremiah explained.

"They have deformities in their ears. That means something went wrong before birth." Tony explained.

"Can KiKi still be my friend?" Tony asked.

"Sure I will teach you sign." Tony replied.

* * *

It warmed Tony's heart to see how quickly his daughter could make new friends. He liked Jeremiah pretty well but would have never talked to him if it weren't for Tali. Tony and Jeremiah talked for about an hour while the girls ran around. Even though they could not speak each others language they had an instant friendship. Tony and Jeremiah were still warming up but they would be friends soon. It turned out the Jeremiah was a single dad as well. He did not know the circumstances but figured he would find out eventually.

"Jeremiah seemed nice." Valarie commented.

"Trying to set us up?" Tony asked.

"I am glad to see your wit is coming back." Valarie laughed.

"He is really nice and he loves his little girl." Tony explained.

"That he does. Did you tell him about the accident?" Valarie asked.

"I told him that Tali had a friend who died and the girl looked just like KiKi." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you tell the full story?" Valarie asked.

"I didn't want him to think I am a monster." Tony replied.

"He won't. Those idiots only think you are a monster because they are idiots." Valarie explained.

"Still some things should wait. He didn't tell me what happened to KiKi's mom." Tony explained.

"I guess you are right but don't be afraid to tell the truth." Valarie explained.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs paced around his basement. It had been a week and a half and he was still furious. He could not believe that he had been fired. He was one of the best NCIS ever had and they had just let him go. Leon claimed it was his attitude but Jethro knew the truth. Leon had picked Tony over him. Tony had abandoned NCIS years ago but apparently he had brown nosed enough to make Leon take his side.

"DiNutso is a lot of annoying things but a brown noser is not one of them." Fornell insisted.

"Then how else do you explain Leon taking his side?" Jethro demanded.

"You said you wanted him dead. You would rather him dead than Luke. You picked a terrorist over your agent." Fornell explained.

"How did he poison you?" Jethro asked.

"Well he called every day for two weeks when Emily had her heart surgery. I did not hear a word from you." Fornell explained.

"Emily had heart surgery?" Jethro asked.

"She was born with a hole in her heart. They closed it when she was three but it opened up again a few months back." Fornell explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jethro asked.

"I did." Fornell replied.

"I have a lot on my plate." Jethro reminded.

"So does Tony. Don't make excuses." Fornell replied.

"Well we are friends. Tony just likes to look good." Jethro insisted.

"Tony is a damaged soul. Just like you the difference is Tony is willing to work on himself." Fornell explained.

"Then why is he such a jackass?" Jethro asked.

"Like I said he is damaged. As for us we are not friends. We just got screwed over by the same woman. I feel bad saying that about Diane but she was pretty awful when we were with her. That being said I no longer feel bad for you. Because the more I get to know you. The more I see that you are like the Diane we married." Fornell explained.

"How dare you?" Jethro gasped.

"I have to take Emily to a follow up with the cardiologist. Call me if you care." Fornell spat.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Jeremiah take the news about Tony? And no his wife was not the one driving the truck. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Flashback

Things were going well, but Tony knew they would go up in flames soon. He prayed they would stay good as long as possible but knew it would not last. Sure enough everything crumbled on the two month anniversary of the accident. Only one week after he finally started to rebuild. He got the news that he had to see those people again. His former co-workers and friends, his former family. He had prayed he'd never have to see them again. Rachel and Vance had tried desperately to avoid this meeting but SecNav wanted a session between Tony and the members of team Gibbs. Valarie would be keeping Tali for the day and Tony was just praying he would survive.

"It will be OK. One hour and they are out of your life forever." Valarie assured.

"Unless they actually do sue me." Tony sighed.

"They can't sue you. Breena could but she is not in her right mind." Valarie explained.

* * *

Entering NCIS was not that bad. Everybody knew the story but most did not mention it. The security guard asked how he was doing. The Delores said how sorry she was and asked about Tali. He got a few angry glares and a few more sympathetic glances. He did not acknowledge either. He just made his way up to the room. The tables were folded against the wall and the chairs were lined up in a semi circle. Rachel entered looking furious. McGee and Bishop whispered and smirked. Jethro and Abby shot daggers at him. Ducky remained silent.

"I want this over with as fast as possible. So we are going to act like adults. Got that?" Rachel explained.

"Tell Tony" Abby smirked.

"Tony has not done anything." Rachel reminded.

"Yes he has. Need I remind you he was the one driving that day." Ducky insisted.

"That is true but it was an accident. Any one of you could have been driving that day. It could have been Jimmy and Breena or just Jimmy." Rachel explained.

"DiNozzo is always making shitty decisions. I bet he could have stopped if he wanted to! He could have done something but he chose not to!" Gibbs snapped.

"I couldn't! I couldn't! I actually tried but I couldn't. I tried. Oh God I tried." Tony rambled, sobbing and shaking by the end.

* * *

Everything came rushing back. The images that had haunted his nightmares in the days following the accident and then just disappeared. He knew they had been blocked out and Rachel told him they could come rushing back. Well that's what happened as he sat in the presence of his former family. It was more vivid than he had ever remembered. He heard the tires scream and the two pieces of metal crunch and break upon meeting. He heard the glass shatter on the windows and even felt the shards that hat hit his face and arms. The memory brought back the part he had mercifully blocked instantly. The sound of Jimmy's pained cry. It was half cry and half scream and the most horrible sound Tony had ever heard. He saw Jimmy convulse in the seat beside him, that instant death was not so instant after all. Though he was gone by the time Tony could get to him. He felt himself crawling out of the car and feeling Jimmy's lifeless neck. The window shattering the rest of the way and Tori's body. He almost grabbed her but he had never felt as much fear before. Tali was alive but Tony feared she would die to. Hitting the sidewalk and how the car exploded. Something about the gas line and a spark.

"TONY!" Rachel screamed.

* * *

Rachel screaming for him was enough to jolt him from the nightmare but it was not instantaneous. He didn't know how long it lasted but by the time he came to he was lying on the couch in Vance's office. A cool cloth was placed over his face and he could feel his heart racing. Rachel had tears in her eyes and Tony had never seen director Vance that furious. He tried to sit up but Rachel made him lie back down and re-positioned the cloth.

"You need to relax. You had a flashback." Rachel explained.

"Did I go crazy?" Tony asked thinking of various PTSD flashbacks had witnessed or accounts he had heard.

"You were running around and screaming. Leon grabbed you just as you were about to go over the railing." Rachel explained.

"Did I damage anything. I will pay for any property. Just send the bill." Tony rambled.

"No damage you need to worry about. Just relax and an ambulance is on the way." Vance explained.

* * *

The hospital opted to keep Tony for the mandatory seventy two hour hold. Valarie had Tali and promised to give her the best care. Tony dealt with hours of therapy sessions and questions. He was facing and PTSD diagnosis. At least he was already in Rachel's care and had very specific instructions for Tali. Should he be deemed unable to care for her. Ironically Jimmy had been the one who insisted on not naming Gibbs the Godfather. He was relieved that Valarie was the person who would care for his daughter while he could not. Night had fallen and he was alone in his room. He heard people rant and mumble to themselves. The man in the next room had night terrors and still this moment was more peaceful than that afternoon and the life he faced on the outside.

"God help me." Tony sobbed.

* * *

It was hard for Vance to terminated two of his best agents, one of the top lab techs in the country and a Medical Examiner respected around the world but none of those people were deserving of his respect. Not after the nasty crap they had pulled. They had mocked Tony during his flashback and that was enough. He had long and loud talk with SecNav Porter about the meeting and by the end she was understanding. Now it was early in the morning and he was finally able to get an update from Rachel.

"The hospital is keeping him for seventy two hours. After that he will be released to his neighbor Valarie. I will be taking over his care upon release but he will still have daily sessions with the hospital's psychologist. The next few months will be intense but I think I can save him."

"Good and you should know that I have terminated Dr. Mallard, Mrs. Scuito, and Agents Bishop and McGee. All four along with Agent Gibbs are barred from stepping foot on NCIS property for the duration."

"Good"

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony is finally getting the proper care. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Getting Better

The observation period ended and Tony was once again "home". He had returned to his old house but he was not calling it home. It did not feel like home with Valarie sleeping on the pullout couch and Rachel popping by twice a day to check in. This was on top of his daily visits with her and his daily visits with the doctor from the hospital. He was under the care of two psychologists and attending group therapy. It was all the same. People in white coats telling him it wasn't his fault. He heard the same speeches and got the same sympathetic looks. It wasn't that he wasn't trying to get better or thought he knew more. He did want to get better, he wanted to be OK again. It just was not happening as fast as he had hoped.

"Well of course it's not going to happen overnight Tony." Rachel reminded.

"Still there should be some progress by now. Shouldn't there?" Tony asked.

"You are actually making incredible progress." Rachel insisted.

"Am I ever going to get better?" Tony asked.

"No there is no cure for this. At least not yet. Like grief PTSD never goes away but you can learn to live with it. You are already on that road and if you keep up the good work. You will have a new life before you know it. Even without the PTSD you would never have your old life back. However you can build a new life full of happiness, love, and joy. You just have to work at it and work with the people trying to help you." Rachel explained.

"How can I be happy knowing it is my fault that my best friend and God daughter are dead? And it was my fault?" Tony asked.

"Because Jimmy would want you to be." Rachel replied.

* * *

As usual Valarie had Tali during Tony's appointment. Valarie really did adore Tali. She was a great kid, always so happy. She actually reminded Valarie of her middle daughter Dina. At first it had actually been kind of hard for her but now they had an unbreakable bond. She would even occasionally slip up and refer to her as her daughter. Valarie loved Tali but she loved Tony as well. Though her love of Tony was very different. She loved Tony in a way she did not think. She would be able to love again, after her ex husband ruined her life. When she first met Tony he was not ready for a relationship after a bad breakup. She had been wanting to ask when the accident happened but now it didn't seem appropriate.

"Guess what!" Tali cried.

"What?" Valarie asked.

"Jonah went a wedding!" Tali cried.

"Did he tell you what a wedding was?" Valarie asked, Jonah was four and loved telling people what things were.

"Uh-huh, it's when grown ups, go to church, and say they love each other." Tali explained.

"Well sometimes it happens in other buildings or outside but that's right." Valarie replied.

"Will my Abba have a wedding?" Tali asked.

"Maybe one day." Valarie replied.

"What about you?" Tali asked.

"Again maybe one day." Valarie replied.

"Maybe you can have a wedding together! Than you can be my new Ima!" Tali cried.

"Maybe we can." Valarie laughed.

* * *

Appointment number two and appointment number three were always paired up. Typically Tony meant with Dr. Stacy first and then attended group but some days Stacy had another patient and Tony did group first. Dr. Stacy was like a caricature of a shrink. He had wispy salt and pepper hair, that wrapped around the back of his head, and stopped at the top. His eyes were bright and alert and his ears were huge and long. He wore a white coat with his name sewn on the front in dark blue script; _"Dr. Richard Stacy."_ He wore khaki pants and a blue shirt.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Stacy asked.

"Rachel said I would never get better but I could be happy again. When will that be?" Tony asked.

"What did Rachel say?" Dr. Stacy asked.

"That it would take time but there was no set time table. All she knew was it would not happen overnight." Tony replied.

"Well that is exactly right." Dr. Stacy replied.

"Don't all shrinks have different opinions?" Tony asked.

"Well in most cases we do but this is fairly universal." Dr. Stacy replied.

"So nobody can tell me when or if will get better?" Tony asked.

"You will get better." Dr. Stacy vowed.

* * *

Group therapy was exactly like the sessions you saw on TV. There were a group of people sitting around in a big circle. Some were angry, some were closed off, some were basket-cases, and others were depressed. Tony fell somewhere in between he was an angry, depressed, basket-case and opening up was not easy for him.

"We have not heard from you yet, Mr. DiNozzo." Dr. Wolfe commented.

"Two shrinks said I would get better but nobody can tell me when. That is how my day is going. I don't feel like I can get better. If I don't have a time table." Tony explained.

"You will." Dr. Wolfe assured.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Tony smirked, just as Dr. Wolfe's alarm buzzed and Tony knew he was free.

* * *

That night Tony was lying awake in his room. Tali's new thing was weddings and marriage. He had managed to avoid "the question" but knew it would come soon. He wondered how he would answer when Tali asked if he would have a wedding. Before the accident he would have maybe asked Valarie out and she may have one day been his bride. Now he did not know. Valarie did not claim to see him any differently but what woman would want a man like him? He was broken and lost. He was not getting better and he was not getting happier. No woman in her right mind wanted a mental patient as her man. Tali would never have and Ima and that broke his heart. More than he could ever express, to anyone.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony and Valarie admit their feelings? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Attacked

Tony was far from cured but he had peace of mind. At least a small amount of it. Vance and Rachel were working to get restraining orders against the team. In the meantime he was regularly checked in on by police. It had been embarrassing at first. Until an officer shared his story of domestic abuse and Tony realized even the strongest could be made a victim. The team had not physically abused him but their mental torment was enough to make them dangerous. They had literally almost set him over the edge. If it weren't for Vance he would have gone over that railing and probably severely injured himself. It wasn't a far fall but there was plenty to fall on and really mess yourself up.

"Unfortunately Abby is still fighting with us. She got a lawyer and everything. I am sorry." Rachel apologized.

"So still no restraining order?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately not but the police will continue to check in." Rachel apologized.

"At least there's that." Tony sighed.

* * *

Jethro and Abby were livid. They could not believe that Tony was trying to get a restraining order against them. They had done nothing wrong. In fact it was Tony who should be facing legal battles. He had killed Tori and Jimmy. He had turned Rachel and Vance on all of them. They had lost there jobs, as had McGee and Bishop. Poor McGee had even lost his relationship with Delilah. Tony had ruined their lives. Why was he the one who was made to be the victim?

"McGee and Bishop are both facing eviction." Abby commented.

"They can move in with us." Jethro replied.

"Here's hoping this nightmare with Tony ends soon." Abby replied.

"Here's hoping." Jethro agreed.

"Rachel claiming he has PTSD is really screwing us." Abby replied.

"PTSD? That makes me sick. PTSD is a horrible thing and it should NOT be taken lightly. It should not be used to protect a murderer." Jethro ranted.

"Exactly and we know he's faking. Tony faked sick all the time. Remember when we were helping Bishop move? He claimed his asthma was acting up but given how close he was to Jake. I would say he was taking sides." Abby added.

"My thoughts exactly." Jethro agreed.

"What we need to do is catch him in the act." Abby replied.

"Again my thoughts exactly." Jethro replied.

* * *

Tony returned home from therapy. He grabbed a rubber container from the fridge, lifted the lid, and sniffed. It was the chicken casserole from the night before. Exactly what he was looking for. He placed the container in the microwave and then returned to the living room.

"I'm reheating the casserole from last night." Tony announced.

"Is there enough?" Valarie asked.

"Should be, at least for lunch." Tony replied.

"Oh about dinner. I have a book club meeting tonight. Are you OK just ordering a pizza or should I cancel?" Valarie asked.

"You need to get out and enjoy yourself. I feel like I am holding you hostage." Tony insisted.

"Tony caring for you is my choice. You. You are my best friend." Valarie insisted.

* * *

After Tony's appointments at the hospital. He invited Jeremiah and KiKi over. It would have to be a short visit. Due to Jeremiah having to work the next morning. Tony was surprised to learn that Jeremiah worked as an accountant at a local medical supply company. Not because he was deaf but because Jeremiah did not seem like the office and tie type. Tony figured he was a mechanic or a tattoo artist. Something where he could show off his tattoos and joke around a lot. Really they weren't that different.

"My wife, KiKi's mother." Jeremiah signed.

"You don't have to talk about her. I know better than to pry." Tony assured.

"I need to. Sometimes I just need to." Jeremiah insisted.

"In that case go ahead." Tony replied.

"She died in her sleep. She had a heart defect that the doctors never noticed. Apparently it's more common than you think. I always thought it happened to kids on the basketball court or babies but it happens to adults too. We were fighting about something stupid and I ended up going and sleeping in the guestroom. The next morning I woke up and checked on KiKi. She was soaking wet and desperately hungry. She was about a year and already knew some sign. I got her taken care of and went to check on Ashley. She was not one to let KiKi's needs go unmet. She was already cold but I did CPR until the paramedics arrived. Her parents tried to claim I had killed her. Then when the autopsy showed it was an un-diagnosed heart condition. They claimed I could have saved her if I had been there. A fact I knew far too well. They even tried to take KiKi away. I had to get a lawyer from out of town. It was a very small town. After everything was cleared up. I moved away and haven't been back since. It's been just KiKi and me for two years." Jeremiah explained.

"Jeremiah. I am so sorry." Tony signed, fighting back tears.

* * *

Talking with Jeremiah made Tony feel much better. He ached knowing his friend had been through so much, but he took solace in knowing he was not alone. It was now after eight and Tali was asleep. Valarie was at book club and Rachel was likely preparing for bed. Tony was alone and had an uneasy feeling. There was a knock on the door and he knew right away that something bad was about to happen. He immediately reached for his phone and prepared to dial 911. The knocking grew louder as he dialed. Finally the door swung open and his former family rushed inside. He tried to run but somebody grabbed him from behind. He tried to fight back but he had only his hands for defense and they were overpowering him. He felt a strong blow to the back of the head and then he was released, falling hard to the floor. He felt four swift kicks, from four different feet. Then just as quickly as they came. They left. He coughed and small trickle of blood fell from his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Just how bad did they get Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Fury

Valarie felt a little guilty, for leaving Tony. She knew that he had to learn to cope on his own and that he had actually had a pretty good day. Still the guilt remained. She worried endlessly about Tony before the accident and now she could barely sleep through the night without checking on him. He was always a damaged soul, but now he was broken. For Tony's sake she shifted her focus to the meeting she had enjoyed. She laughed with the friends she had not seen in a few weeks and indulged herself on cheesecake and Ziti. She wept at the thought of the story she had read. It was one of those stories where the character was struck by cancer but it was not sappy. It was just emotional enough. She turned onto her street and instantly the good mood and hope disappeared. She saw a strange car parked outside of Tony's house. She looked back to see Jeremiah's car turn onto the street and turn into Tony's driveway. She got out of the car and followed close behind. She could hear screams coming from inside the house. She picked up her pace and raced through the front door. Jeremiah followed close behind. Tali was lying over Tony's limp body.

"TONY!" Valarie screamed, falling to her knees beside her friend.

"Abba! Wake up! Abba! Why won't Abba wake up!" Tali screamed.

"He's hurt but he is going to be OK." Valarie assured.

* * *

Jeremiah had only planned on grabbing KiKi's doll from Tony's backyard and leaving. He saw the lights were out and assumed that Tony was asleep. So he pulled into the drive and walked to Valarie's door. They shared a backyard and figured she could help. He knocked but got no response. He looked over to confirm she was home. Her car was in the drive. He had raised his hand to knock again. When he heard a horrible scream. He didn't hear it with his ears. He heard it with his gut. His grandmother called it second hearing but it had happened since he was a child. He remembered hearing his dog yelp after being hit by a car. He remembered hearing his sister crying after a bad breakup and he heard the scream. He was racing towards Tony's house when he saw dark figures in the yard. He raced into Tony's home and saw Valarie kneeling over Tony's bloodied body. She looked up at him and he knew she had already called for an ambulance. He headed to the back to investigate the figures. He found them in the figures and was instantly furious. He grabbed the first figure he could reach. It just happened to be Abby.

"Get your hands off of her!" Gibbs demanded.

"Get out!" Jeremiah signed.

"She did nothing wrong." Gibbs replied in sign.

"Then why are you here?" Jeremiah asked.

"We were just visiting Tony." Abby insisted.

"Then why aren't you helping him?" Jeremiah demanded.

"He knows why." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jeremiah did not know what came over him. He had always been strong and intimidating. He was a big guy who liked tattoos but he was mostly harmless. He hadn't been in a real fight since Danny Peters unhooked his sister Michelle's bra, in front of the entire school. That was in the sixth grade and he was the one who got hurt. He would roughhouse with his buddies after a few drinks but he never actually hurt anybody. Until that day. He just started kicking and hitting. The Marine fought back but Jeremiah was still younger and less cocky. He grabbed the Marine by the collar, looked him square in the eye, called him an asshole, and punched him square in the nose. The Marine, AKA Jethro Gibbs fell back stunned and actually looked like he was going to cry. The police arrived and even though Jeremiah had done major ass kicking. They knew who they were looking for. Naturally the horrible trio tried to play victims. Jeremiah was taken to the station, only so he could give a statement to an officer fluent in sign language. Abby was pitching a fit to go to the hospital. Even though she had only scratches. Gibbs was raising hell and an officer was lying a towel on his seat so McGee's wet pants didn't stain the leather.

"Assholes" Jeremiah scoffed.

* * *

Valarie climbed in the back of the ambulance with Tony. She knew they were to blame. Even before the accident. She knew they would hurt Tony one day. They were immature bullies. She had heard stories Tony told and was horrified to learn that adults could behave that way. Tony had told her how Gibbs' thanks for saving his life. Was screaming at him for not focusing on saving this girl Maddie, who happened to be Kelly's friend. Failing to mention how Maddie was cleared after a quick visit to the ER but Jethro spent the night in the hospital. Also failing to mention how Tony ended up in the hospital with pneumonia. That was not the only interesting story. She heard how McGee and Ziva had turned the radio off on Tony. She knew that Tony, suspected McGee had seduced Abby to keep her quiet. Because Abby did not fear Ziva's threats. Speaking of Abby she knew that Abby had pressured Tony into giving blood. Unable to just leave well enough alone. Sure Abby had gotten a pretty girl to help Tony with his fear but that didn't stop the nightmares. In the end they couldn't even use Tony's blood because of his past health problems. Those were just examples of the abuse Tony had endured. The worst however was knowing the team had become friendly with DiNozzo Senior. Now that Tony had moved on with his life. They had chosen Senior over him. They invited Senior to get together but Tony only found out via social media. After the fact. They were horrible people and even though she was not sure about being a mother again. She would gladly raise Tony if God forbid it came down to it. She would not trust those monsters with a cheap house plant. Let alone a child.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony's fate is revealed in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Fighting

The ride to the hospital felt endless. Valarie had no idea what she would do if Tony died. He was the best friend she'd had in a long time. She was not important. Tali was the most important thing in Tony's life and she adored her Abba. It would devastate that sweet little girl. Right now Tali was in the care of the state but Valarie would collect her as soon as she knew something about Tony. They arrived to Bethesda in record time and Tony was raced away from her sight. She walked over to the waiting area and paced around the room. Jeremiah had texted her and she told him she replied back they did not know anything yet.

"Are you here for Tony DiNozzo?" A doctor asked.

"Yes" Valarie replied.

"He's lucky you found him. Right now our biggest concerns are swelling on the brain and a ruptured spleen. We are monitoring his brain but as of now we see no need to operate. However he was taken back to have his spleen removed due to massive internal bleeding. He is currently receiving a blood transfusion but he is stable. His less severe injuries are two cracked ribs and a fractured elbow. He also has contusions and bruising. As of now he remains stable but the next forty-eight hours are critical. He is in the ICU at the moment but should be moved to a regular room sometime tomorrow." Dr. Peterson explained.

"So he's going to be OK?" Valarie asked.

"As of now we are anticipating a complete recovery." Dr. Peterson replied.

"May I see him?" Valarie asked.

"In the morning. Unfortunately we have to be extra strict due to him being in intensive care." Dr. Peterson explained.

* * *

Dr. Peterson went on to explain that Tony was in a medically induced coma due to the swelling. Shortly after she received the news, the LEO's arrived. They spoke with Dr. Peterson for a good twenty minutes and departed furious. Things were not looking good for Gibbs and his team. Valarie knew that she needed to get to Tali but she wanted to make sure those bastards went down. She flagged the officers down and enlightened them on some of the teams history.

"So this McGee turned the radio off on Tony during a case. Even though he knew Tony was hunting a dangerous domestic terrorist. Abby knew about it but never reported it to her higher ups. She also falsified evidence when it came to Agent Gibbs murdering a man in Mexico?" Officer Swan questioned.

"Yes, the man Gibbs killed was the murderer of his wife and child." Valarie admitted.

"And did Agent Gibbs' wife and daughter come back from the dead after she died? Did that cartel never hurt anyone again?" Officer Swan questioned.

"No in fact it put Gibbs' father, his father's entire town, and multiple NCIS employees in grave danger. Including the man who turned his back and allowed the murder." Valarie replied.

"So what good did it do?" Officer Swan asked.

"None" Valarie replied.

"Bingo" Officer Swan confirmed.

"Will this and the other information I gave add to their sentences?" Valarie asked.

"We will have to hand the case over to internal affairs and they may have to hand it over to the FBI. If even an ounce of this is proven, then yes it will add on to their sentences. Which given Tony still being a police officer will be hefty." Officer Swan explained.

"Is there any chance they will get off?" Valarie asked.

"Thankfully Tony was smart enough to install cameras in his home but none of them were smart enough to look. The evidence is at the station and they are in lock up." Officer Swan assured.

* * *

After speaking with Officer Swan, Valarie headed to pick up Tali. She had been taken to the Children's Home for the night. Where she would at least have a warm bed and fresh clothes in the morning. Valarie stopped by the house to collect her legal documents. Once upon a time she thought it was ridiculous that Tony have provision for temporary care for Tali. Then she got to know the team and how toxic they were. She did not doubt that they would have swooped in on Tali and tried to take her from Tony. McGee, Gibbs, and Abby were locked away, but Ducky was still out. Valarie grabbed her file box and drove to the home. After showing everything to both the police and then to the director of the children's home. She had sweet Tali in her arms.

"Abba?" Tali called.

"Abba is in the hospital." Valarie replied.

"Abba hurt?!" Tali gasped.

"Yes but he is going to be just fine and you will be able to see him in a few days." Valarie assured.

"Promise?" Tali asked.

"Cross my heart but for now you are my baby girl." Valarie replied.

* * *

Early the following morning Ed woke and headed down the hall to check on his daughter. It had been days since she last got out of bed. He was grateful for the peace but knew this was even less healthy. She had not bathed or eaten in days. For a time she even refused water. Ed had taken her to the hospital but all they could do was give and IV and send her on her way. She had refused psychiatric help. She would not respond and the doctors eventually just gave up. She had asked for Ducky and Jimmy's other friends. Ed had begged them to be civil for just an hour but they arrived ready to attack Tony. He sent them on their way and than heard Breena say she had given up. He prayed for a miracle but knew she was too far gone. She was gone the day they died. He got her to drink a small amount of water each day but it was barely enough to sustain. She had seemed OK the night before. She even mentioned being hungry but too tired to eat. Ed was planning on taking her for whatever she desired. He opened the door to her room, hoping she was still doing well. Instead he opened the door and was met with total silence. Her arm was hanging off the bed and he could see the blood. He raced over praying that he was wrong. There was no pulse and an empty pill bottle lay beside the knife on the floor. On the nightstand was the note that confirmed his greatest fears.

 _"I cannot go on without my Jimmy and my Tori. I am sorry, Breena."_

* * *

 **A/N: Breena's death was certainly not unexpected albeit tragic. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Nightmare

Valarie woke after only an hour of sleep to a horrible shriek. Initially she was confused having forgotten momentarily about Tali. The shrieks continued until she discovered Tali beside her on the bed. She had a moment of panic. Had she rolled over and injured the child. No, Tali was on the other side of the king sized bed and the pillow wall she had built to divide the bed was untouched. That's when it hit her. She knew what a nightmare sounded like. She ran around the bed and gently shook Tali awake.

"Abba! Abba!" Tali sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Valarie asked.

"They hurt Abba." Tali whimpered.

"I know they did but Abba is going to be OK." Valarie assured.

"Where is he?" Tali asked.

"He is at the hospital but the doctors are helping him get better." Valarie explained.

"Abba hates hospitals." Tali whispered.

"I know he does but the doctors know how to make him feel safe." Valarie assured.

"Can I see him?" Tali asked.

"Not quite yet but in a few days." Valarie replied.

* * *

Ed could not bare to let go of his daughter's body. He did not even have the strength to call and report her death. He just sat there on the floor, rocking her body. He knew the odd of Breena coming out of this were pretty slim and death was actually welcome. Death was better than the walking dead. Which had been Breena's state since Jimmy and Tori died. Breena was not a zombie but she may as well have been. She had no real hope and there was no known cure. He had worked hard to bring her around but knew she was a lost cause. Still that did not ease his pain. Like with Breena he was lost. He had lost his wife twelve years ago and now he had lost his daughter. Like his daughter he had lost his family. He would spend his final days alone and with any luck those days would cone soon.

* * *

NCIS director Leon Vance bit down on the toothpick and spit the splintered wood into the garbage can. He could not remember the last time he was so pissed off. He had actually been sleeping the night before. Sleeping through the night was rare for him since Jackie died. So he was already pissed when the phone rang early in the morning. He grew even angrier when he saw who was calling and he was sure his rage hit a fever pitch when learned _why_ they were calling. Internal Affairs only had a bare minimum report from interviewing agents and other NCIS staff, and it was enough to make Leon want to explode. He was horrified that he had let so audacity go unnoticed. He was even angrier that none of those people could have owned up to their behavior. He clutched the paper so tight that it crumpled and his knuckles paled.

"What should we do, director?" Agent Feely asked.

"Hand this case over to the FBI. I don't want those monsters trying to weasel out on the grounds they are no longer agents." Vance explained, grinding his teeth.

"This happened when they were and even Gibbs can't be that out of touch." Feely commented.

"They beat beat a police officer half to death in front of his small daughter. They have lost all touch and as soon as they are locked away. They are dead to me." Vance replied.

* * *

Jeremiah stood nervously by his friend's hospital bed. Right now there was no way for him to speak with Tony but he needed confirmation his friend was alive. Tony was pale as a ghost and every so often his body would jerk and his mouth would open. They said Tony would be OK but right now he did not look it. Jeremiah had gotten off pretty quick after giving his report. Video footage from Tony's home had shown that the team had attacked Tony nearly twenty minutes before Jeremiah arrived. It also showed that Abby had lunged at him first. His actions were solely in self defense and they had no legs to stand on. Still Jeremiah held his breath. He would not put it past any of them to try something crazy. With a heavy hard, Jeremiah placed his hand on Tony's chest.

* * *

It was Leon who first learned of Breena's death. He had come by to both check on Breena and see if he could take a peek at Jimmy's journals. He felt bad invading on the privacy of a dead man but he knew that Jimmy would have documented any abuse he witnessed. The case was now in the hands of the FBI now but the last thing Breena needed was random strangers snooping through he dead husband's belongings. He knocked on the door for some time and received no response. Something was not right and after one final knock, he opened the door and stepped inside. He heard what sounded like crying coming from upstairs. Not that far fetched but it was a man's cry. He raced up the stairs and kicked the bedroom door open. Ed was so out of it he did not notice any of it.

"Ed!" Leon called at the top of his lungs.

"Leon" Ed whispered.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"She killed herself last night. I was seconds too late." Ed explained.

"Ed" Leon whispered.

"It happened quick and she is at peace but I just can't." Ed explained.

"I will make the calls. You just get into some fresh clothes. I will put coffee on." Leon explained calmly.

"OK" Ed whispered, shakily.

* * *

Valarie left Tali with a sitter and visited Tony. He looked like hell and that scared her. He had not looked this bad the night before. She did not like how his body jerked and how he was whimpering. He was expected to be OK but these first hours were crucial. She prayed that he would be OK and that he would come out without lasting effects. They were in prison and not going to be released any time soon. If they ever were. Tony was safe from harm but the fear was still there.

"It's OK Tony. You can wake up now they are gone." Valarie assured.

* * *

 **A/N: What happens when Tony wakes up? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Going Backward

The next day did not bring good news on Tony's part. He had developed pneumonia during the night and was now hooked to a ventilator. He had been moved out of the private cubicle to the main ICU floor. He had gone from serious condition from critical. Due to the change in his condition and the more public location. Tony was only permitted one visitor at a time for fifteen minutes at a time. Visits also had to be spaced out by two hours. It was hard on the people who wanted to be around him but they were understanding. All any of them wanted was for him to get better and come back to Tali.

"I knew he had problems with his lungs but I didn't think it would get this bad." Valarie whispered.

"Tony gets pneumonia fairly easy but the good news is he always bounces back." Vance assured.

"Won't this do damage to his lungs?" Jeremiah asked.

"Hopefully the effects will be minimal as they were in the past," Vance replied.

"Hopefully" Jeremiah signed back.

"Sorry I'm late. This is a nightmare." Fornell sighed as he collapsed into the chair.

"I can imagine. Hopefully it will end soon." Vance agreed.

"It's over we gathered everything. Now it's in the court's hands." Fornell explained.

"I'm glad it's over." Vance replied.

"Same here everything was pretty straight forward." Fornell replied.

"That's what IA told me. I do not know how I missed it." Vance sighed.

"They were crafty but the jig is up now and even Tony won't find a way to justify their behavior, this time." Valarie explained.

"God willing" Vance sighed.

* * *

Valarie was home with Tali. She had the next shift with Tony. She had moved into Tony's house to make the girl more comfortable. Tali kept asking when she could see Abba and when Abba would be coming home. It broke Valerie's heart knowing she could no long provide even semi definite answer. Tony had gone from doing well to critical. From being hours away from being moved from the ICU. To moved to the area for the most critical cases. He may die and then what would happen? How would Valarie tell Tali she was an orphan? She didn't even have the courage to tell her that Tony was sicker than he had been before.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"Tali, your Abba is very sick." Valarie explained.

"How sick?" Tali asked.

"He's really, really sick. He may not get better. He may go with your Ima. I am so sorry, Tali. So, so sorry." Valarie explained holding her best friend's daughter close.

"Abba! Abba! No!" Tali screamed.

* * *

Jeremiah had taken his shift with Tony. It killed him to see his new friend looking so small. It was even worse knowing Tony was Tali's sole parent. He often worried what would become of KiKi if anything happened to him. At least he had family. Tony had Valarie and had already made arrangements for her to take Tali but that didn't mean it was easy. Tali would still be two and an orphan. He studied his friend's prone form and swore that Tony looked worse than he had when he first arrived. He looked at his watch. He still had three minutes left on the visit but could not bear to be in that room any longer.

* * *

Valarie arrived for her shift with Tony. She ached knowing that she would not get a response from Tony today. They had increased his meds and he was only minimumly responsive. She wanted him to reach for her hand and blink his eyes. He had been doing that just the day before. Now here he was just barely hanging on. She had to force back tears when she saw Tony with a tube shoved down his throat and his face as pale as a ghost. It made her sick to think that it was because of those people he was in this state. They were locked away but they could still move around and speak. They could still breathe. Tony the man who had never harmed anyone who did not deserve it. Was lying fighting for his life. Where was the justice in that? Where was the justice in any of this? Even if they went away forever. It would not undo the great damage that had been done.

"Come on, Tony. You have to fight. If you lose this battle then the bastards will win. They wanted you dead but we need you alive." Valarie pleaded.

* * *

Ed Slater shifted nervously in the chair. Yet another doctor's appointment. One of his first without Breena and Jimmy by his side. The since Jimmy and Tori died that he did not have make up a lie about where he was going. He been displaying symptoms for several months now but did not receive a formal diagnosis until after the tragedy. Just hours after the deaths of his son in law and granddaughter, he had been diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. He was only in the beginning stages but had noticed a sudden and drastic change. He knew that stress could cause progression of the disease but he did not think it could happen this fast. He knew the doctors would want to prolong his life but he did not want his life prolonged. He had lost his entire family. He had nothing to live for. He would live as long as he did with only pain management and then he would return to his family. He would be reunited with his wife, daughter, son in law, and granddaughter.

"Edward Slater?" A nurse called.

"Coming" Ed sighed.

* * *

Fornell made his way into Tony's room. He was eternally grateful to Leon for offering him his shift. He gasped when he saw just how sick Tony was. It horrified him to know that his former best friend was responsible for this. Tony was immature and annonying as anything, but he was also a great man. He had done so much for NCIS during his days there. Tony had saved more and stopped more bastards than even Jethro. Yet he was treated like an immature fool. Now he was workng as a resource officer helping children. All while raising a child on his own. A tragedy had yanked the rug out from under him and yet he still fought for Tali. So why was he treated as a criminal?

"You are a good man, Tony DiNozzzo. Keep fighting." Fornell begged.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony overcome the latest hurtle? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Why

Two days later and there was no change. Valarie was at her wits end. She had a friend near death in the hospital and a child who needed a parent at home. Tali was asking for her Abba every day but as long as Tony was in intensive care. There was nothing that she could do. She had begged the nurses but there was nothing they could do. Unless Tony's condition deteriorated to the point where he was not going to be OK. Jeremiah had to work, she did too and she had Tali, but people were regularly visiting Tony.

* * *

Gibbs paced around his cell. He was furious. Tony was fine and everybody knew it. If it weren't for Tony's friends meddling. Jeremiah had viciously attacked Abby and all he did was defend her. It should be Tony, Jeremiah, and Valarie who were in here. Instead of him, McGee, and Abby. Innocent parties should not have to suffer like this.

* * *

Abby vowed that she would kill Tony if she ever got out. The original plan was for her to suffer. Now she wanted him dead. First he had taken the Palmer's away, then he cost her, her job, and now she was in prison. All because he was so set on being the victim. She had heard that Breena Slater had died the night of her arrest. She had committed suicide. Because Tony was so self involved and horrible. Now Tony had taken three lives and ruined three more. She yearned for the day he faced his judgment. His crimes were major and he would pay for them one day.

* * *

McGee slammed his fists into the prison wall. He did not deserve to be here. He was just going along with Gibbs and Abby. He knew it was wrong but he was pretty angry with Tony too. He hated Tony for the accident. There had to be a way for Tony to have retrieved the Palmer's bodies. Hell Tony was trained in evasive driving. Surely there was something he could have done. He should have done something to help them. Instead he had thought only of himself. Of course everybody was pissed. Maybe their reactions were intense but they were well within their rights.

* * *

Rachel Cranston was now visiting Tony in the hospital. She was horrified to learn of the attack. She was even more horrified to see what had been done. Tony was pale as a ghost, hooked up to all those machines. She had seen Tony in the hospital before but never like this. She was glad that the attackers were locked up but that did not make everything OK. Tony was still fighting for his life and that was completely unfair.

"Hey Tony, sorry I haven't been by. It's been a hectic few days. I hope you get better soon. Boy do I miss you. Most of what you said recently has broken my heart but you still made me laugh. You are so funny and genuine. Just get better. If not for me and your other friends. Than for your baby girl. She needs her Abba. We all need you." Rachel pleaded.

* * *

Ed Slater sat alone in the front pew. Breena's funeral was small but Ed just wanted it over with. He didn't think that her obituary had run yet but she just wanted this over with. He wanted to get through the funeral and move on with his life. Not that there would be much of a life. He had signed paperwork refusing treatment for the MS and signed his DNR. He had been offered a clinical trial but now it was not right. With no family and no real desire to live. It would just be a waste of resources. He prayed that the single mother of four would be given his place. He would live as long as he did and then he would die. It was that simple. He had not disclosed his diagnosis to anybody. He had quietly handed the mortuary over to his partner, put his home on the market, and sold most of his belongings. He found a nursing home in Baltimore and that's where he would spend his final days.

"And now Breena's father would like to say a few words." The Reverend announced.

"Breena was my only daughter. The loss of her husband and daughter destroyed her. It destroyed me too. She is free and I will be soon. Thank you." Ed spoke.

* * *

Jeremiah returned home from work and then being with Tony. He knew KiKi was running down the hall by the flash of her sneakers. KiKi was the lucky girl who always got light up shoes. He chose them because he could not hear her running. He bought the shoes so he could see her. He had found a pair in his size. He wore them whenever he went out with KiKi. So she could always spot him should they get separated.

"How was your day?" KiKi signed.

"It was good. How are you?" Jeremiah replied.

"Happy!" KiKi declared.

"I am going to bring you to see Tali tomorrow." Jeremiah explained.

"I love Tali!" KiKi signed happily.

"I know you do and she needs a friend right now." Jeremiah explained.

"YAY" KiKi replied.

* * *

Valarie sat beside Tali. The small girl was balled up on the couch and sobbing heavily. Tali had not gotten any sleep the night before. The nightmares had been intense. All day Tali had been grumpy and upset. She seemed distant and fearful. Valarie wished that they could see what they had done. They had taken a sweet little girl and robbed her of her innocence.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"He is going to be OK." Valarie replied.

* * *

Nobody was getting any sleep that night. Tali was having nightmares and Valarie was majorly stressing. Tony was not changing and she was endlessly worried. Around one her phone began to ring. It was the hospital. Fearing the worst she moved into the other room.

"This is Janice from Bethesda Naval Hospital, am I speaking to Valarie Nardo?"

"Yes"

"And you are Anthony DiNozzo's next of kin?"

"Yes, why?"

"An air bubble got into Tony's IV triggering a heart attack. He is extremely critical. You need to get down here right away and bring his daughter.

"An air bubble? How?"

"We suspect it was a malicious act. We are reviewing security footage."

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony survive this latest attack? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Burning Rage

Valarie was horrified when she first saw Tony. The beeps and hisses were the only proof of life. She wondered who could have done such a horrible thing. How could somebody tamper with his IV? How cruel could somebody be? Didn't they realize they could have killed Tony? Didn't they care? Was that what they wanted? But who out there wanted Tony dead? They were all in jail and only allowed strictly supervised and very limited contact with the outside world. Breena was dead and even if she were alive. The woman could not bathe herself in the end. How on Earth could she attack Tony? Ed was not blaming Tony nor was anyone still at NCIS. That left Ducky but surely the old doctor was not that sadistic? He had held back when the others had attacked Tony. Didn't that count for anything?

* * *

The MRI showed that Tony had strong brain activity, that was the good news. He would have tests on his heart in the coming days. If he survived. _If._ That was just unnecessarily cruel. Knowing that her friend might die. She had brought Tali to the hospital but the toddler had screamed and runaway upon seeing her father. That had broken Valarie's heart further. She had finally seen her father and it had terrified her. He looked bad earlier but that was nothing compared to now. Now Tali may never get another chance to see her father, and she had been afraid the last time she saw him. That was not fair. It was just not fair.

"He's actually doing well. Considering." Dr. Garret explained.

"How severe will the damage be?" Valarie asked.

"We won't know right away but him being on the vent saved him from severe brain damage when he stopped breathing. He at least had the support the vent offered." Dr. Garret explained.

"What if he can't take care of himself?" Valarie asked.

"He will more than likely need some rehab. If the damage is severe we would recommend putting him into a nursing home. Unless there is somebody who can care for him at home." Dr. Garret explained.

"I could do it." Valarie offered.

"You will be caring for his daughter, correct?" Dr. Garret asked.

"Yes, sir" Valarie replied.

"That may be a lot to take on but he may beat the odds and make this conversation moot." Dr. Garret explained.

"God willing" Valarie replied.

* * *

Valarie stood alone by Tony's bedside. Seeing him like this was killing her. She understood what had fueled Tali running away. If Tony did not need the support. She would run off as well. The visit was supposed to be short and then Valarie would have to take Tali home. She knew that she needed to speak but she could not find the words. Her body shook and she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on Tony. You have to be OK. Tali needs you. I need you. I know how strong you are. If you can beat the plague and then survive the accident. I know that you can beat this. You just have to keep on fighting. Please just keep on fighting." Valarie pleaded.

* * *

Tali was trapped in a nightmare and Valarie was too. Valarie was awake but her life had become a nightmare. She was caring for a traumatized child and fighting for her friend's life. Now she was expected to testify in court. She wanted those monsters to fry but she did not want to have to relive that night. Even though she lived that night every time she closed her eyes or looked at Tony's apartment. She relived the scene every time Tali cried out in her sleep.

"Abba!" Tali gasped.

"Abba is going to be OK." Valarie whispered.

"Why did they hurt Abba?" Tali asked.

"They are bad people but they are going away for a very, very long time." Valarie promised.

"Where?" Tali asked.

"They are going to prison. Which is like timeout for grown-ups who did very, very bad things. Where they have to stay for a long time." Valarie explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"So they can't do bad things anymore." Valarie explained.

"No more hurt Abba?" Tali asked.

"Never again." Valarie promised, even though she could make no promises.

* * *

Ed Slater was officially moved into his nursing home. He sat on his bed in the dark room and waited. He was waiting to die. Death would free him from hell. Breena had known this hell in her final days. Even though he knew that he could not have done anything. He still regretted that he had not done more to help her. Maybe this was his punishment or maybe it was just how his life was. Nothing had made sense, since Jimmy and Victoria had been killed. Somehow even less made sense, now that Breena was gone. He wondered how long he would have to live like this. He wished that things were different and he had died instead of Jimmy, Tori, and now Breena. That was the natural order of thins. None of this was even remotely natural.

* * *

Ducky knew that he would be busted soon enough. He knew that the hospital had a video camera system. Once upon a time he could have taken out the cameras but things were guarded now and probably backed up. Instead he left the hospital and began his run. If he were lucky he could make it to England. He could return to his hometown and start anew. He could have at least a few months before he was caught. More likely than not he would be busted right away and his freedom would be gone. What was better being on the run for the rest of his life or being busted and spending his remaining days in prison. At least he would be with Jethro, McGee, and Abigail.

" _International Flight 2015 to Liverpool, now boarding." A monotone voice called._

"That would be me." Ducky sighed, Liverpool was the fist flight he could get.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ducky be caught? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Running High

It did not take long for hospital security to find the guilty party. They caught a clear image of Dr. Donald Mallard on the security camera. He had managed to sneak past security by donning his robe and scrubs. He had hustled out the door in the chaos of the doctors rushing past to tend to Tony's sudden decline. Several staff members were questioned and they all recalled seeing Ducky but being distracted by Tony. The cameras backed up every staff statement and later several visitors recalled seeing a mysterious man. Immediately NCIS and the FBI were contacted and the process of tracking down Dr. Mallard had begun.

"Dead or alive but preferably dead." Fornell declared as he instructed his agents.

* * *

The FBI had the necessary information. Ducky had turned his phone off but used his own name to book the flight. Airport security showed him buying the ticket. Agents had immediately contacted the officials and the plane immediately turned around to return to Washington DC. Two agents were waiting at the gate but others were stationed around and outside the airport. There was no way that Ducky was going to escape this one.

* * *

Ducky let out a groan of frustration. An announcement had just been made. The flight was diverting back to Washington. Something about a crew member having a family emergency. It infuriated him that they did not just complete the flight and send the crew member home after touching down. Didn't they realize how urgent it was that some people make it to their destination.

" _We are now beginning our descent into George Washington airport. Please fasten your seat-belts."_

* * *

Ducky knew he was screwed as soon as the plane touched down. Even before the man in a black blazer approached him. Long before he saw the air marshal badge. He considered running but knew he would not get far. Accepting defeat he surrendered and was led to the waiting FBI agents. He was booked and taken away. His life was as good as over.

* * *

Leon Vance struggled to contain his rage. Dr. Mallard was arrested but that did not end the battle. Tony was still fighting. The future was still uncertain. It was one of his greatest regrets that he did not have those bastards arrested sooner. He should have had them hauled off the day that they harassed Tony during his flashback. They had damn near killed him on that day. Not that they cared even one bit. They had laughed when Tony bolted from the room. They had rooted for him to jump. What they had done was sick and cruel. He should have expected the attacks and made sure that they could not happen. If he had acted properly. Then Tony would be home with Tali. Instead of barely hanging on in Intensive Care.

* * *

Fornell was mildly disappointed when he saw that Dr. Mallard was still alive. He had been hoping for a body but Ducky had surrendered easily and extreme prejudice was not justified. Going willingly did not ease the agent's rage. What Ducky had done was inexcusable and no amount of good behavior would ever make up for what had been done.

"Why did you do it?" Fornell demanded.

"Why? Because I was getting justice for my beloved, Mr. Palmer." Ducky explained.

"I am sorry that you are so distraught. I cannot imagine your pain. What I know is that justice is the last thing Jimmy would have wanted. Even if his death had not been the tragic accident that it was. You know as well as I, that revenge was not an act of which James Palmer approved. For that reason I am glad you were brought in alive. I want you to live with the act you preformed. Knowing that you violated Jimmy's wishes and acted on purely selfish intentions." Fornell explained.

"Jimmy deserved justice." Ducky insisted.

* * *

Rachel knew that Tony was not safe in DC. Even though they were locked away. The demons would remain. She had made arrangements to bring him home to Indiana. As soon as he woke up. Scratch that if he woke up. Her brother Matthew had a rental property open and gave her the family rate. Now it was just a matter of getting Tony moved.

* * *

Valarie was spending every moment she could with Tony. He may be dying but if he lived and was strong enough to travel. He would be moved to Indiana. Deep down Valarie knew that was for the best but that did not make the transition any easier. She would miss her friend and honestly the only reason she remained in Washington. She did not see her children, her job was not great, and she did not exactly have many friends. Joining Tony and Rachel had crossed her mind but she was not sure. Tony and her were just friends. It would be weird for her to move with a just a friend. Her whole life she had heard warnings against that and most of her life had been out of the social media era. The era that made everybody a danger.

"You and me both know that Tony is more than just a friend." A far off voice insisted.

* * *

Valarie knew that was the truth. Tony was more than just her friend. He was the first man she had loved in many years. She loved him more than even her ex during the good years. Largely because she knew the good years would not fade away. The struggles would happen but Tony would not change the way her ex had. Tony was a good man and she wanted to be with him forever. She knew that and she knew that Tali would approve. There was just one little thing in the way. It was all up Tony to wake up, get better, and make them a family.

"Come on Tony. Please wake up. You have to wake up. I need you by my side and Tali needs you. Tali needs her Abba and I need the man I love. I love you and I want to make us a family; you, me, and sweet little Tali. I love you. Is that enough to wake you up? Please Tony. Please." Valarie pleaded, as Tony's heart monitor let out a jolting scream.

* * *

 **A/N: What is happening with Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Moving On

Tony's road to recovery was long and fraught with difficulty. He ended up having emergency surgery the night Valarie confessed her feelings. For the next two weeks he fluctuated between recovering and near death. Finally he stabilized woke and was transferred to rehab. Once he was cleared for travel he was transferred to a facility in Indiana. Valarie remained by his side through every step. At some point during his recovery he revealed to her that while he was recovering from the brain injury. Somebody kept telling him that Tali had died. He heard Valarie talking but the way she made it sound. He assumed she was making him choose between Tali and her. Of course he was wanting to go back to his daughter and that was why he struggled so much. Now ten years had gone by and life was very different all around.

* * *

Every single one of the horrible four was dealt hefty sentences. Ducky ended up spending his final days locked away in a federal prison. He was sentenced to ten years in prison but died after eight. All of his money went to the care Tony needed on his road to recovery. The money Tony did not use went to various charities though on Valarie and the DiNozzo children knew the names. The last thing Tony wanted was for one of them to get out and try to take back the money.

Gibbs was sentenced to thirty years. Meaning he would die exactly as Ducky had, in a cold and dark cell. He tried to get out on emotional distress after Ducky died but he was still seven years away from being eligible for parole and his therapist found no change in mental state. Rumor was that he attacked a guard and that took away his parole and tacked another ten years to his sentence. Assuming he lived that long.

Abby earned herself a life sentence when the police discovered toxic chemicals in Tali's sippy cup. Chemicals that could only be found in a forensics lab. Tali was not injured by the cup as the home had been deemed a crime scene before the girl could drink from it. Not enough for a life sentence but Abby went psycho in the court room. She sent four people to the hospital and put the bailiff in Intensive Care for three days. She didn't even get a chance for parole and she would never walk out of the prison's gates. She would for sure leave in a body bag.

McGee was the only one of the four who had a chance of leaving prison, with life left in him. Either as a living being or with good years left in his life. His sentence was twenty five years but he was eligible for parole after fifteen. Not that he would have many people waiting for him if he did. Delilah had left in and married a man she met in physical therapy. They had adopted a set of twins with varying degrees of Cerebral Palsy and Delilah had written McGee of completely. Penelope had died from a stroke about a year after McGee was sentenced. McGee's mother was murdered by her fiancee less than a month after the last time McGee saw her. Sarah was struggling with her brother's actions and on the fence over whether of not she would forgive him when he was released. Between losing her mother and grandmother within months of each other and her brother disgracing himself. She had fallen into alcoholism and drug abuse. She got pregnant the year before and now had a mercifully healthy five month old son. She had been clean since learning of he pregnancy but she was always on the verge of falling back into the addiction. McGee was the only of the four who had Valarie and Tony's sympathy.

* * *

For two years Ed Slater lived with MS. His mind went not long after he moved to the nursing home. Grief induced dementia was the diagnosis he received. For two years he sat in a wheelchair unaware and talking to his daughter as if she were right there. In the second year a particularly harsh winter fell on DC and Ed's nursing home lost power in a storm. When the back up generator failed. The residents were transferred to other facilities. The van was on spot short and Ed gave up his seat to a man who was due to welcome a grandson. A nurse drove Ed in her vehicle but her heat failed and the short drive to the hospital. Was enough for Ed to develop pneumonia. He died that very night. Tony and Valarie flew to Florida for his funeral. They were the only ones he would have wanted at his service. Though the others sure tried. His death was not a sad occasion. He was finally back with the family he loved and missed every day.

Rachel Cranston moved home to Indiana shortly after getting Tony settled. She opened a practice in her home town and reconnected with her high school sweetheart. Via surrogacy they welcomed a healthy daughter five years after the move. Two years later they adopted a son from America. They were currently in the process of adopting a set of siblings from Uganda.

Leon Vance retired from NCIS shortly after the trial. He remained in DC until both children had completed high school. The day Jared moved off to college. The former director returned to Chicago. He married a retired Naval Officer. They were currently helping Kayla raise her young son and Jared had just gotten engaged.

Tobias Fornell remained with the FBI until Emily graduated from high school. After retirement Tobias moved to the middle of no where. He never remarried but had a handful of serious relationships. Emily got married just after graduating college. She had a daughter who was the light of Tobais' life.

* * *

It did not take long for Tony and Valarie to work out their relationship. They were engaged after a year and married within another. Valarie adopted Tali the day that they were married. Given their ages and a few other factors. They were not counting on children of their own. They considered adoption but with Tony's health issues and Valarie's past. They knew it would not be an easy road. So they opted to just love Tali. That was good enough for them. Until the fateful day Valarie went to the gynecologist for a routine appointment. That night she received the life changing call. She was pregnant. Eight months later Tony and her welcomed healthy twins Levi and Aubrey. That was five years ago. Tali adored being a big sister and the twins were perfect mixtures of both parents.

Tony's heart took him out of law enforcement but Rachel encouraged him to go to school. He studied to be a counselor and now worked with people suffering from PTSD. The accident left him with a hell of a case and that made him relate to his patients.

Valarie went back to school as well. She became a trauma nurse and spent her days helping people fighting the same battle Tony once had.

Tony and Valarie's relationship was far from perfect. They almost broke up twice during their marriage and Valarie did move out one of those times. They worked everything out and were now stronger than ever.

The accident never left Tony's mind. He did fight PTSD and survivor's guilt. Things did get easier but the effects were still there. He had nightmares almost every night for years and even now they came on a regular basis. Valarie was always there for him. Even when things were bad she was there for himafter nightmares. She was his rock. Valarie and Rachel were the only reasons that he continued to fight. Through he did let several friends back into his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? Did I do it justice? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please leave one final review.**


End file.
